


Haikyuu Quest!!

by guureisu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Monsters, incubus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guureisu/pseuds/guureisu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the world of Ledririn, there lies a kingdom called Frauthiel. And in every kingdom, there is a small town; Eriem.</p>
<p>There lived a small hero Hinata Shoyo with his allies, Kageyama Tobio, Akaashi Keiji, Kozume Kenma, and Iwaizumi Hajime, by his side.</p>
<p>The Prince of Frauthiel, Yamaguchi Tadashi, has been kidnapped by the Evil King of Etheriel, Oikawa Tooru. </p>
<p>The fate of His Majesty now rests in their hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"It has been confirmed that Prince Tadashi has been kidnapped by one our arch enemies!"

"That bastard." Hinata whispered under his breath and walked away from the large crowd. He urgently ran to his base to tell the information to his comrades.

Hinata slammed the door open, alarming his friends. "It is true. He is kidnapped by that demon," the boy said, letting out a low scowl, wanting to immediately annihilate the king. 

"Then what are we waiting for?" Iwaizumi grabbed his blade and stood up. "Let's get going before they...do something to him." Nothing else was said as they stepped out of their base to step foot into the world of wonder.


	2. New Ally

"We're lost, aren't we?" Kageyama asked, turning around to look at his comrades then to the trees around him, trying to find a way to get out of the forest that they were in. "We're not lost," Hinata hissed, hand tightening on the grip of his sword, his knuckles already turning white.

"We are!" Kageyama shouted. "We're not!" Hinata shouted back. They started to bicker, saying that over and over again. Akaashi tried to settle them down, but that didn't seem to work. Their voices got louder each time they shout at each other.

Akaashi gave up on them and sat under a nearby tree.

"Stop!" Iwaizumi shouted and knocked their heads together, surprising the two knuckleheads. "We're not going to solve our problem with your bickering!" The man shook his head. "I guess I'll have to do this myself." The three of them looked at him, not knowing what he will do.

"Follow me. I've been here before," He said softly.

'Then, why didn't he say so sooner?' They thought.

After walking around for almost an hour, they finally set foot out of the forest.

 

"You're so cool, Iwaizumi! We immediately got out of that forest!" Hinata complimented with a huge smile on his face. "I don't know. It feels like a trap. We didn't even fight one single monster." Akaashi said, his face frowning in deep thought. "You're right." And after that, a set of tentacles came out and grabbed Akaashi, lifting him up into the air.

'This reminds me of the porno I watched.' He thought to himself. Soon, an evil laugh erupted from nowhere. Mid-way of that laugh, he coughed. "Fuck!" He seemed to clear his throat. Two beings emerged out of the bush behind them.

"We caught him! We caught him!" A little guy jumped up and down. "Ya think we'll get a promotion?" The buzzed cut man asked. "Sure of it!" The little man snickered.

"You know, I could literally get out of this gross tentacle. It's not really tight, but I'm too lazy to even try it." Akaashi groaned, "Is it getting to you?" Iwaizumi asked with a frightened voice. "Do-Don't worry. You won't lose your virginity here, and with.. that thing!" Kageyama shouted, directing his bow to one of the tentacles.

"Not tight, eh?" A raspy voice spoke, "then, what about this?" The tentacles seemed to get tighter, and the man hissed in pain. "AKAASHI!" Hinata shouted, he ran towards the tentacles and started swinging his sword. A man with grey hair laughed at Hinata.

"That's not going to work, little one." Hinata gritted his teeth together. He took a step back to examine what he looks like.

He wore a leather sleeveless shirt, and also leather pants. That's gotta be hard to remove. He wore black boots. He had sharp, and pointy horns. He also had a tail that's pointed at the end.

Is he... what Hinata thinks he is?

The tentacles lowered Akaashi to be on level with the grey haired man. "So pretty," he smirked, and caressed his cheek softly. "Don't touch him!" Kageyama shouted, aiming his bow at him. Iwaizumi ran to strike at the tentacles, but it was no use.

The blades will just go through the tentacles. Like jello. If only they had something to light it up with.

"What the hell?" Akaashi started to struggle, but those tentacles seemed to tighten up more. Akaashi started to tear up. "Give up and lower your weapons, or...I'll take him right here...on the spot." He smirked.

They looked at each other and sighed.They started to lower their weapons. Akaashi shook his head, telling them no, but they didn't want their friend to be raped by that thing.

Hinata was right. He is an incubus.

But don't they usually strike at night and when the person is asleep? Hinata thought.

"Incendium Succende!" A redish orange light coruscated, and struck towards the tentacles. It slowly started to melt away, making Akaashi fall on the ground with a loud thud.

"Ohoho?"

A man (or girl), walked slowly towards them. It was wearing a long,  
white cloak that covered it's whole body, it held a staff on it's hand, and it's face is covered by the hood it's wearing.

"Who might you be?" The hooded person grabbed it's hood and pulled it down to reveal it's face.

It's a boy...He had short blond hair, with black roots. He had golden colored cat-like eyes. He has an average height, and a small build.

Hinata could tell he had a small build, because he's Hinata.

"Hey, answer my question!" The incubus shouted, the man shorter than him tsked, and raised his staff. "I summon thee, god of clouds, bring down thy enraged clouds of the heavens above!" Then, he started spinning the staff, looking up to the sky.

The short man with the blonde streak on his hair laughed, "God of clouds?" He held on to his stomach as he bent over, lauging. "There is no such thing!" The buzzed cut man laughed, too.

Who would blame them for laughing? They've also haven't heard anything about the "god of clouds".

However, as the two henchman laughed, and the incubus grinning, a dark, thick cloud went down, and circled around them.

The smoke also circled Hinata and the others, and that was their chance to escape.

"What the hell?!" The incubus screeched as he stared at the air. Not one trail has been found, almost felt like no one was even there in the first place.

"Nishinoya, Tanaka! Find those fucking rascals! I'm going to report to the King!" The incubus stormed off, leaving the two behind.

"Yes, Bokuto-san!" 

 

 

 

"You...," Hinata wheezed, bending over beside the tree, "You saved us." Kageyama nodded, "Thank you for that."

"Are you okay?" The short, blonde man asked Akaashi. "Oh, yes, I'm fine. Thank you." Akaashi bowed.

"I'm Hinata Shoyo! I'm a hero!" He smiled, still full of energy. "Kageyama Tobio, an archer." He said, as he slung his bow behind his back. "Iwaizumi Hajime, knight." The man said as he bowed to the shorter man. "I'm Akaashi Keiji, I guess you could call me a combat fighter?" He clenched and unclenched his fist.

"Kozume Kenma. I'm a wizard." Hinata ran towards Kenma. "You're a wizard! Wooooaah, that's so cool!" He's so mesmerized that his eyes are literally sparkling. "I guess...you guys should be fine now. I should get going," Kenma said as he patted Hinata on the shoulder. "Eh, you're not going to rest? Aren't you tired from all that spells and stuff?" Hinata pouted at the man.

"Well, yes.. I am tired, but I have a duty to accomplish." Kenma avoided Hinata's gaze, not really used to getting attention from people. "We have something to accomplish too! What're ya going to do?"

"Oi, Hinata, calm down," Akaashi said, beckoning Hinata to come and sit next to him. Hinata, once again, pouted. Shoulders slumped as he walked towards Akaashi. Kenma sighed, "I have to go to the king's den." Kageyama and the others looked up to him, wanting to hear more about what the wizard's going to say.

"Frauthiel?" Iwaizumi asked. Kenma shook his head, and turned his back on them.

"Etheriel."

"Eh, you're going to see him?" Akaashi asked. Hinata gasped and stood up, grabbing his sword and aimed it on Kenma. "Hinata!" His comrades shouted, the orange haired boy's breathing was uneven. "Are you working for him?"

His comrades quietened down. It is possible they thought. What if that incubus was just someone who wants to get in Akaashi's pants, and that this guy really is working for the Grand King?

"No," the man said softly, "I'm not working for anyone. That king is my enemy. He took my friend." Iwaizumi sadly looked down on the ground, and stayed quiet.

Hinata lowered his sword and stared at him. "I'm sorry, gotta be safe these days." Hinata let out a nervous laugh, putting his sword back to where it was. Kenma nodded, understanding the situation.

"But, at least rest. We're also going to Etheriel, so we all should go together. Sound good?" Iwaizumi finally spoke after being quiet for too long.

"Yeah," Hinata yawned and laid down beside Kageyama, who was already asleep. The others also went to sleep, waiting for the day to arrive.


End file.
